1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a battery protection integrated circuit and a circuit characteristic setting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a battery protection IC (Integrated Circuit) has been known that protects a secondary battery (see, for example, Patent Document 1).